deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Two face vs Snake
Snake (metal gears solid games) vs Two-face (Batman series) Who is deadliest Edges Survival knife vs Stiletto: The survival knife has a longer range and snake is better traind with it. Edge Survival knife. Somcom vs Duel semiautomatics: No matter how good the somcom is the semiautomatics have a higher rate of fire therefor making it easier to hit your target. Edge Duel semiautomatics FAMAS vs Tommy gun: The FAMAS has a longer range. Edge FAMAS Posion gas grenades vs C-4: While the poision gas grenade is more mobile the C-4 can be placed anyware and it can be detonated manulay. Edge C-4 Who. Is. Deadliest? Snake Two-face Two- face is sitting in a chair waiting for his thugs. He has heard rumours that batman has been killed by a mysterious assailant. A little while later his thugs enter the room their faces expressionless. “Well” says two-face also emotionless “is he”. The thugs exchange glances and one of them says “yes it’s true the body was found by the bank he seemed to die of strangulation”. Two-face smiles “Well then let’s get busy” he says standing up “fetch the bomb and let’s get going”. One of his thugs grabs the bomb and they head out. Meanwhile snake is waiting outside of two-face’s base. He has been sent by Colonel Campbell to kill two-face as he is planning to blow up Gotham’s city hall and with batman dead there would be none to stop him. He watches as the door opens and two-face steps out his thugs closely behind him. Snake aims his FAMAS and fires killing the two thugs. Two-face hits the ground pretending to be dead. Snake falls for this and lights a cigarette. Slowly two-face reaches for one of his thugs tommy guns. He pulls it toward him and fires in the direction he heard the firing from. Snake is caught off but manages to get out of the way of the bullets. His FAMAS however is not so lucky. Cussing he unholsters his somcom and sneaks nearer to two-face. Thinking he has dealt with the problem two-face reaches for the bag with the bomb in it. Suddenly a bullet flies past his head almost taking his ear off. He turns and fires at snake but snake jumps behind cover. Running out of bullets two-face pulls out his semiautomatics and fires them at the wall snake is hiding behind. Snake waits till the shooting stops then pops round the side of the wall and fires knocking one of the guns out of two-face’s hand. Two-face shouts in anger and switches his other pistol too semiautomatic. When snake pops round the side of the wall two-face unloads the clip at him. Snake is caught off guard and is struck several times in the arm. He drops his gun in pain. Quick as a flash two-face jumps round the side of the wall and puts the gun to snake’s temple. “Dam” says snake looking at two-face’s face “your face sure is messed up”. “Shut up” says two-face frowning “or I’ll kill you”. “No you won’t” says snake smiling. Two-face getting increasingly angry “oh and why is that”. Snake just looks into his eyes and says “That gun has no bullets in it”. Two-face looks at his gun and fast as lightning snake whips out his knife and stabs two-face in the leg. Two-face screams in pain and drops his gun. Snake stamps on it and pulls his knife out of his leg. Two-face pulls out his stiletto and they circle each other. “I really can’t believe you fell for that” snake says laughing. Two-face growls and lunges forward but snake dodges to the side. “Sorry” says two-face sarcastically “Next time I’ll just kill you”. Suddenly snake laughs for no apparent reason. “What the hell is so dam funny” two-face getting really annoyed. “There won’t be a next time” says snake and with that his swings forward and slashes two-face’s hand causing him to drop his knife. Two-face jumps back as snake gose into a stabbing frenzy. He turns and runs back towards where snake killed his thugs. Snake chases after him holding the knife. He turns the corner and sees two-face pointing a tommy gun at him smiling. Snake drop the knife in shock and turns on his heels and runs back round the corner. Two-face smiles and runs after him. Snake desperately looks for cover and sees an open doorway on the other side of the coverless town square. Snake has no time to find another escape route and runs toward the doorway. Two-face appears from around the corner and open fires on snake the bullets flying past him as he runs. He dives into the doorway relatively unshaved. Two-face smiles and pulls out a poison gas grenade and throws it into the room snake is hiding in. Snake scrambles back as the gas fills the room. Meanwhile outside two-face smiles as the gas fills the room and slowly disappears. He walks into the room but he can’t see anything. Suddenly snake jumps out from under a table wearing a gas mask and punches two-face in the face knocking him out cold. Snake quickly puts some C-4 in two-face’s jacket and pulling out the detonator walks out of the room. About two hours later two-face regains conscience and stand up. He is a bit wobbly but otherwise fine. He walks out the door and sees snake sitting on a bench holding a detonator. He stares in surprise at him until he feels something in his jacket pocket. He reaches in and pulls out the C-4.He looks at snake who just smiles and pushes the button. Two-face explodes and blood and guts go flying everywhere. Snake shield his eyes and walks away. Winner snake. Experts opinion Snake won because of his superior weapons and fighting skills This round ends on tueday the 22nd of febuary and next round is Rambo (Rambo series) vs Colonel quaritch (Avatar) Category:Blog posts